Heartfelt Horrors
by Count Duckula
Summary: Jack and Sally have the perfect relationship right? Well then one dream with a girl who turns out to be real wont change things right? Or wrong?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Nightmare Before Christmas is NOT mine (you know it plainly states so in the title "Tim Burton's NBC but then again I could be wrong) I don't own the movie, or it's characters (if I did I would be rich wouldn't I?) the only thing I DO own is Bones, but YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heartfelt Horrors  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS  
  
  
"Jack..." She whispered. Jack looked around quickly, trying to find the owner of the beautiful voice. "Come on Jack..." She giggled. He spun quickly once more and saw her mass of beautiful hair. She was running ahead of him. He chased after her, this game was always the same. She wouldn't stop until he caught her, and his legs were MUCH longer than her's. Her laugh rang in his ears, but she got closer and closer to him. Her smaller body radiating heat. When he got close he pushed his body weight forward, tackling her onto the pumpkin patch, rolling playfully laughing until he lay over her. Running his bony fingers through her hair, looking down at her beautiful face. her black lip caught in her pearly white teeth.  
"I love you Jack." She whispered.  
"And I love you." he answered. She came up and pressed her lips against his. There was no better place than this, no better way to be than with her.  
"But what about Sally?" She asked.  
"I'll take care of Sally...don't worry." he answered.  
"I don't know Jack..." she started. "I think you'd better wake up."  
"Huh?"  
"Wake up! Wake up! Jack wake up!" Sally voice persisted as he felt her soft hands shake him gently. His eyes focused on her slightly lopsided face. She was beautiful, and ah Sally..."Come on Jack the Mayor is waiting for you." She smiled.  
Jack got out of bed and splashed cold water on his face. It was that dream again. Why did he keep having it? Sally was the love of his life!  
  
She wrapped her arms tighter around her body and shivered a bit. Her eyes shut tight images flew past her head, her ears rang with their tauntings. Her skin was sickly blue from the cold, how long had she been running? A few days maybe. She shuddered at the tought of ValentineTown. Everyone had been so cruel there, they had always made fun of her. She wasn't like everyone else in ValentineTown. Her favorite color wasn't white, or pink, or red, it was black. She didn't have someone she wasn't horribly in love with, she didn't like to make little paper hearts all the time and sing love songs. No she loved the human holdiay Halloween. To her there was nothing more beautiful in the world. Sreams were like music to her ears, and no one judged anyone. Her eyes opened and she slowly took in the world around her. Everything was...beautiful. Well she sure as hell wasn't in ValentineTown anymore. Everything was so dark and...oh she finally felt like she was home. Even that deathly cold chill that ran up her spine felt welcoming.  
She wrapped her arms tighter about her, her black lip caught in her teeth, a terrible habit she never tried to drop. She walked past a rotting pumpkin patch, and a friendly curving hill, until she saw a treehouse. The poor thing seemed to want to collapse, but something held it up...surely not magic she laughed. It was then that she saw them come out. A witch, a Devil, and a Skeleton. They were children...well no not children. Maybe twelve or thirteen at the oldest. They were each so adorable, so...  
They snapped their heads around and looked at her.  
  
Lock started up at her. She was beautiful. Long black hair, long beautiful eyelashes that batted around slime green eyes. Her eyes were so bright they reminded him of cats and snakes and the way their eyes looked like something not of this world. Her skin was blue when they found her from the cold, but after a hot bowl of Snake and Spider Stew it returned to it's blushing pink from heat, and then white. Her fingers were long and slender, and it occured to him that she came from that weird forest with all the doors. Did she come from one of the doors?  
"Thank you that was very good." She smiled as she pushed the bowl away.  
"Well now what do we do? We can't just kep her here." Jock sighed.  
"YES WE CAN!" Lock cried.  
"NO WE CAN'T!" Jock cried.  
"I would like to stay..." She started softly.  
"Youw would?" The three asked in unison.  
"Well yes. If you don't mind. I can cook, and clean if you want. Just don't send me back."   
"Back where?" Barrel asked.  
"ValentineTown."  
"I KNEW IT! I knew you weren't from here!" Lock cried.  
"No I'm not. I ran away." She sighed.  
"Well...why don't we take her to Jack. He'll know what to do." Barrel offered.  
"Yes Jack!" Lock and Jock nodded. Bones just stared at the three. Who was Jack?  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair. It was December in the human's world. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the Christmas many years ago. How many years? Maybe seven or eight years ago. Time went by so fast...  
"Jack there's someone here to see you!" Sally called. Jack let out a short laugh. Santa wasn't sending another elf to remind him of his promise? He had done so three years in a row after what happened, it was silly. He didn't want to go through all that trouble AGAIN. Well may as well see who it is.  
He ducked his doorway and nearly lost his head when he saw her standing there. She was more beautiful in person than in his dreams.  
"JACK JACK! This is Bones. We found her in the Pumpkin patch! She's from TurketTown!" Barrel said excitedly as he hopped up and down on his chair.  
"ValentineTown!" Jock snapped. "Stupid." She sighed.  
"ValentineTown?" Jack asked trying to collect himself. He had made it his business to know the other holdidays, bit could never quite remember their names.  
"Yes. It's in Feburary when everyone 'falls in love'." She started.  
"Oh yes! I know. It was behind the Heart shaped door."  
"Yes that's the one." She smiled.  
"Oh well...what bring you to HalloweenTown?" He asked.  
"Is that where I am?! HalloweenTown?"  
"Yes where did you think you were?"  
"Well I didn't know...but I do love Halloween. That's why I left home. Everyone made fun of me." she whispered.  
"Why don't you tell me?" Jack asked as he sat down in front of her. Placing a hand over her own. She started up at him, she was absolutely gorgeous...  
Lock tried to hold in his anger, and Sally was feeling umcomfortable. She didn't like the way they were looking at eachother.  
Think of Sally, the love of your life. Come on get yourself together Jack! Why are you doubting yourself?! Sally understands you better than anyone! Now put your bones in place and listen to her! She needs your help! His mind screamed. She opened her mouth and with a long sigh began...  
  
  
Okay that's the end. Ummm please R&R I wanna know if I should pull the plug or keep going.... 


	2. Chapter2: See it all started

Disclaimer: I don't own NBC it's characters or anything related to it (except the DVD which ROCKS!!!!!) so please don't sue me cuz I don't have any money, the only thing I own is the character Bones and you can't have her! (unless you ask me real nice then I'll think about it :D)  
  
  
OH YEAH ONE MORE THING!!!!!!! Thank you reviewer for correcting me on "Jock"s name. It turns out it's "Shock", since I went to my DVD to consult on the matter. So a word to the wiser, never listen to your friend who's only seen the movie once, when you know damn well you watch it EVERYDAY...HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH! Thanks and enjoy   
  
  
CHAPTER 2: "See it all started..."  
  
Jack stared deep into her eyes for a moment. He let out a quick sigh and said:  
"It's okay just tell me. What happened? Why did you come here?"  
"Well I didn't plan on coming here. I mean...I just ran. See this is how it is: I never liked ValentineTown. Everyone seems really nice there but they're not really."  
"How is that?"  
"Well if you're not in love with something or someone you must be a freak. We spend all year making candy hearts, heart shaped chocolates, valentine cards, red, white, and pink EVERYTHING!! It gets kinda tiring after a while. And well I was more into Halloween I would always sneak to the human world to watch it. Well the Mayor found out-"  
"Mayor?"  
"Yes Mayor Lovejoy."  
"Lovejoy..." Jack chuckled. "I'm sorry continue."  
"It's ok...I don't blame you that is a pretty stupid name. Well anyway he got angry that I hated to make that stuff. He said I didn't deserve to be a part of ValentineTown and I was a disgrace to love. Well then as I walking home everyone started making fun of me and pushing me and calling me all kinds of names..." her voice trailed off. Tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes and shook them away quickly. "And so I ran into the forest on the outskirts of ValentineTown. When I got there there were all kinds of doors everywhere. So I just picked one and I fell, I woke up here."  
"Can I ask you something."  
"Of course."  
"I'm assuming everyone in ValentineTown have names like 'Lovejoy' how did you get named 'Bones'?"  
Bones chuckled a little to herself.  
"Bones is not my real name. Everyone used to call me that to insult me, but I took it as a compliment. My real name is...well... that's another story." She sighed, and then smiled. She had the most beautiful smile. Jack nodded and then turned up to Sally.  
"Sally uh...why don't we prepre her a room she can stay here until we figure out what to do-"  
"SHE CAN STAY WITH US!" Lock cried, almost falling out of his seat.  
"Yeah she can stay with us." Shock smiled. Bones turned to her, staring into those sunken eyes. They were children and had no one to look after them.  
"I'll stay with you." She smiled.  
"YAY!" The children shouted as they jumped from their seats. "You're just in time for the Friday the 13th Parade!" Barrel cried excitedly.   
"Yeah you can help us decorate! Can't she Jack?" Shock asked.  
"Ummm yeah. Of course she can." Jack smiled. Lock, Shock, and Barrel had jumped out of their seats and were pulling Bones out the door. Shouting ideas for floats and decorations. Bones just laughed and humored them, Jack watched as they dissapeared down the street.  
"Jack..." Sally started softly.  
"Yes Sally?"  
"Umm well Bones...are you going to let her stay in HalloweenTown?"  
"I'm not sure yet. But why not? She's obviously happy here."  
"But she belongs in ValentineTown."  
"Well if she was forced to leave she obviously doesn't." He chuckled. Could his voice be more patronizing?  
"Let's not forget about someone who thought they didn't belong." She snapped.  
Jack turned to her quickly.  
"Sally have some compassion! She's scared, and she just left her home! She'll stay in HalloweenTown until the end of the month. I'll make my decision then. Maybe she does belong there but everyone deserves a vacation from their home. Give the people of ValentineTown and Bones time to cool off."  
"Jack-" Sally started, but Jack wrapped his arms tight about her.   
"I'm sorry I raised my voice to you Sally. But she needs help. Just until the end of the month I promise okay?"  
Sally sighed and leaned into his touch. How could she be jealous? She did need help, and Jack was just trying to help her. Jack loved Sally, he loved her more than anything in the world. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.  
"Okay Jack." She smiled. Jack kissed Sally deeply.  
"I love you Sally." He smiled.  
  
*************************  
Okay it's short like the other one, and no PG-13ness yet. YET! So here you go, it'll get better I promise. :D I kinda had writers block so I'll pound my head against the wall again and see what comes out. 


	3. Goodbye Sally

READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!!!  
  
LMAO..........oh my dear readers my dearest readers if I didn't love you so much I would be cussing you out lol. I have been getting MANY reviews and I thank each and everyone of you for them. But if you would pay closer attention to the dialog you would see that "BONES" is not her real name. It was a name given to her by the people of ValentineTown to insult her, but she took it as a compliment instead. SO thanks again for your reviews and here's the third installment, ps-ALL FLAMES WELCOMED!!!!!! :D and I have a feeling I'll be getting millions but just sit tight dear reader, I wont let you down......  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBC, or the song "Always" by Saliva, we all know bloody well I don't. I only own the character Bones...do I have to keep doing this? You know what I'm going to say!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Good-bye Sally  
  
I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"   
it's telling me all these things  
that you would probably hide...  
  
Sally bit her lip as she watched Jack. The way he smiled, the way he joked with her. She only smiled and joked back. Bones. The name made her sick, what kind of name was tha for someone from ValentineTown? But then again it wasn't even her real name. How could they trust her if they didn't even know her real name?!  
  
am I... your one and only desire  
am I the reason you breath  
or am I the reason you cry   
  
Always...   
I just can't live without you...   
  
  
Lock watched Bones intently. The way she bit down on the pen cap, smiled as the Vampires bowed to her, bidding her good day. He clutched his mask, going over the words again in his head. Jack said when you loved someone you should tell them, since one day they could leave your life and then you would never know if they felt the same.  
"Hello Lock." She smiled as she turned up to him.  
"Um...hello Bones. Um can I tell you something?"  
"Of course you can!"  
"Well it's a secret and..."  
"Oh...I see. Well I promise I wont tell. Are you feeling okay?"  
"Yes but uh...Bones I wanted to tell you that uh..."  
"What is it?"  
"BONES! There you are! Just who I wanted to see!" A vocie laughed. Jack made his way to them. "Oh hello Lock."  
"Hi." He mumbled.  
"Are you busy?"  
"Actually Lock was going to..."  
"It's ok I'll tell you later." Lock snapped, and walked away.  
  
I feel... like you don't want me around  
I guess i'll pack all my things  
I guess i'll see you around  
Inside... it bottles up until now   
as I walk out your door.  
all I hear is the sound  
  
  
Jack tossed and turned and beat himself up furiously. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw her face, saw her sweet smile. He turned to Sally, his raving rag doll beauty. She got more and more beautiful everytime he saw her. And she would keep getting beautiful, but suddenly...her features seemed plain. Ordinary....  
"Jack what's wrong?" he heard her ask. Her eyes were open and she was staring at him intently. Jack did not answer her, just ran his bony fingers through her lovely red hair. "Jack you're scaring me..." She whispered.  
"I'm the Pumpkin King Sally, that's my job." He smiled. Sally did not answer, her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry I haven't been myself. I'm going to go for a walk okay?"  
"But the parade is today."  
"I'll be back in time for it I promise." he smiled, and got up.  
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that i'm out the door...   
and now i'm done with you...   
  
Jack placed his bony hand over his head. He couldn't do this! This was insanity! Sally, Sally, sweet sweet Sally. Sally with the beautiful face, Sally with the kind voice, Sally with the dearest laugh, Sally who's warm arms you've fallen asleep in so many times. Sally who loves you who you love remember Sally! He told himself. Sweet Sally with small hands and lips, lips who give you kisses that make you feel...like a god. That look she gives you...  
"Jack?" He heard. Spinning around there she was. Beautiful, and that gaze. When she looked at him he wanted to be better, wanted to be a god for her. Wanted to hand her the world. "What are you doing out here so early?"  
"I was about to ask you the same question." he chuckled.  
"I always come here in the morning. Well the two weeks that I've been here. Wondering if it's time for me to go back yet."  
"What have you decided?"  
"I'm not sure yet." Bones sighed as she walked up next to him. Standing on the bridge over looking the curling hill and the forest from whence she came. "What do you think?"  
"I um...well...it's not my choice."  
  
I left my head around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart?!  
  
"But I wanna know what you think." She pressed as she turned to him at last. Jack bowed his head. Think of Sally...think of Sally. But as he turned up to her, Sally was not here. Bones was not Sally and Sally...well Sally was Sally.  
"Why?"  
"Well you're one of the first people to be kind to me in well...ever. So...I guess you're my friend. I wanna know what my friend thinks." She smiled. Jack couldn't keep his hands to himself. He had to...he had to....  
"The parade is going to start in an hour. You better go get ready and uh...well meet me here at sundown and we'll talk about this more okay?" He heard himself say as he took steps backward.  
"Yeah okay." She smiled, and she left before he did. Jack let himself fall onto the soil, head in his hands. Sally, Sally, Sally...  
  
I see... the blood all over your hands  
does it make you feel... more like a man   
was it all... just a part of your plan   
this pistol's shakin' in my hands   
and all I hear is the sound...  
  
  
Jack was impatient, all day he watched shadows waiting for the sun to set. HalloweenTown did a beautiful job decorating for Friday the 13th. Bats, spiders, blood, cobwebs, the normal things of HalloweenTown seemed to illuminate. Poppers and black, orange, and green confetti rained down as the citizens visted booths after booths. Playing game after game and winning prize after prize. Bones never strayed from the three's side. Holding Barrel's hand as he dragged her to stand after stand, Lock sometimes winning things for her. She bought them candy, and any on looker who had never been there before would swear she was their mother. Sally was forever at his side, and he enjoyed her company, but longed to be at the side of Bones...  
The sun finally set, Jack took Sally home and as she started to make her way ot the bedroom Jack just watched her.  
"Aren't you coming?" She asked. Jack let out a deep sigh.  
"No...um...don't wait up for me okay?"  
"Where are you going Jack?"  
"For a walk. Don't wait up for me. Good-bye Sally."  
"Good-bye? Don't you mean good night?" She chuckled as she continued to walk. But there was no response. "Jack...Jack!" She called, but when she went back...he wasn't there.  
  
I love you.   
I hate you  
I can't live without you   
I breathe you   
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
this life of solitude.   
I guess that i'm out the door   
and now i'm done with you   
  
Bones let out a deep sigh. She didn't have any reason to stay. It was time to go back, she couldn't deal with her problem by running from it. Why are you here then? Her mind asked. To tell Jack, I owe it to him after all his kindness. She answered.  
"Bones!" She heard. She turned and saw his tall thin figure jogging toward her. And she smiled.  
  
I love you   
I hate you  
I can't live without you...   
  
He had never seen a more beautiful thing. Jack ran forward and pulled her into his arms. Pressing her lips against his. Her skin was as soft and warm as he dreamed. Her lips as sweet as he imagined, her tiny hands were clutching his jacket. She leaned her forehead against his chest, but stepped backward from him, tears in her eyes.  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
"What are you doing Jack?" She whispered.  
"I love you." He breathed.  
"WHAT?!"  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
"You love Sally!"  
"No..I don't love her like I love you."  
"You don't know what you're talking about Jack! Of course you love her! Sally is..."  
"Sally is at home and we can leave! Come on Bones let's just go you and I!" he pleaded as he held her against him again.  
"You don't even know my real name Jack. What kind of relationship would we have?! Don't be so blind! You love Sally, and she loves you! I'm your friend! I will always be your friend!" She pressed as she pulled away from him. "Besides what's this?" She asked as she pressed his chest. A small box framed itself form his bony ribs.  
Jack stared at her for a moment. Sally, Sally, Sally, what was he going to give her before the dreams started? He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Opening it was the most beautiful ring. Sally had always wanted it. The band was silver and looked like Spider legs that joined at the tips, and the spider body was a beautiful ruby. The script was all in his head.  
"You still have time to go back you know. It's not late." Bones smiled. Jack turned up to her. Beautiful Bones, but never as beautiful as Sally.  
"Thank you." he smiled.  
"I should be thanking you Jack." She smiled and she hugged him. Pressing her lips against his cheek.  
"What's your real name anyway?" He asked. Bones chuckled and said:  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Of course."  
"Candy Hearts." She sighed as she shook her head. Jack let out a laugh, and Bones laughed with him.  
"That name is ridiculous!" he chuckled.  
"Yes now you know why I stick to 'Bones'. Maybe I'll see you around Jack. Halloween?"  
"Yeah maybe you will." He smiled. Bones set off, and he watched her leave until her body disappeared amoungst the trees. He went back into his manor, and up into his room where Sally was sleeping alone. He was going to leave this goddess. He kneeled down before her and whispered gently:  
"sally. Sally..." She awoke slowly.  
"What is it?"  
"Sally I love you. And you're the only one who really knows me, the only one who really loves me, beacuse I'm me. I want to stay with you forever, and let the whole world know you're mine. Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box. Sally stared at him a moment.  
"And Bones?"  
"Back to ValentineTown where she belongs."  
"What happened?"  
"She helped me realize I can't live without you." He whispered.   
"Are you insane Jack? After all that's happened?!"  
Jack was dumbstruck.  
"Did you really think I would say 'no'?" Jack leapt forward and kissed his rag doll queen. He fell asleep and didn't dream that night.  
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...  
this life of solitude...   
I pick myself off the floor...   
and now i'm done with you...   
Always...  
Always...   
Always...  
  
THE END.  
  
okay there you go. LOL, that's my story hoped you liked it. Flame me for anything, I'm cold and ur flames keep me warm :D  
A special thanks to Josh, my dorkman for helping with the story, and for giving me the song ALWAYS, I LOVE YOU and I couldn't have written it if u weren't there to encourage me :P 


End file.
